


Like Hell

by AGirlNamedEd



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Chi-Chi is my fave fight me, F/M, One Shot, Tenkaichi Budokai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlNamedEd/pseuds/AGirlNamedEd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hadn't thought about what to do if he'd actually <em>forgotten</em> about her and the promise he made.</p>
<p>A young Chi-Chi goes to the Tenkaichi Budokai to try and find her beloved fiancee, only to find he has no idea who she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a warm-up this morning, so it's very short. But I don't write about Chi-Chi enough and I love her. Gochi forever.

She stands in the crowd, looking around, waiting to be sorted into matches. It’s going to be difficult to find him, not just because the crowd is large, but because she has no guarantee that he’s even here, and the last time she saw him they were both children. She has no idea what he even looks like anymore.

Then she hears his name being called for the preliminaries, and it’s from the next block over but her first fight won’t be for a little while anyway, so she worms her way through the crowd. He’s taller, now, and much more muscular, and _handsome_ , but it’s definitely still the boy she fell in love with all those years ago–she just has to look at the hair and it’s clear.

He defeats his opponent with ease and steps down, laughing and high-fiving his friends, and she thinks she recognizes some of them but that’s not important right now. What’s important is that she’s finally found him. She shimmies over and catches his attention, smiling demurely and hoping he notices how she’s changed the way she’s noticed how he has.

Except that he has no idea who she is.

She’s taken aback. She hadn’t thought about what to do if he’d actually _forgotten_ about her and the promise he made. So she screams “JERK!” and turns on her heel and goes back to her block and absolutely _trounces_ every single one of her opponents because like _hell_ is she letting him get away with forgetting about her.

She’s going to fight him in the Tenkaichi Budokai and she is going to make him remember. Because she’s pretty sure that what started out as a childhood crush has turned into full-blown attraction.

And like hell is she letting him forget about her.


End file.
